


A Rose For Another

by NightlyMuse



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyMuse/pseuds/NightlyMuse
Summary: The thoughts of two lovers in the form of a poem, the doubt of one and the love of the other.





	

How long will that rose stay full?  
Bloom beautiful and deep in color  
I saw that rose as a mere bud  
Young and growing  
And I turned my gaze  
Considering nothing  
Not that budding rose

Despite everything  
All the harshness and brutality  
That was our reality  
That rose bloomed  
And met my gaze  
You were always by my side then  
But I find myself hardly worth it  
_Why do you stay?_

Darkness swept and fell  
Many of us fell  
And then rose up to fall again  
For her and the others  
For a sliver of redemption  
_We fell again but you never lost your color_  
_Rose why you stay?_  
_I’m not worth it_  
_Not to anyone_

You are such a fool  
Endearing as ever  
A rose never moves itself from its garden  
And neither shall I  
I’m ever by your side  
_Through hell and back as they say_  
_As we did_

Yet here we are!  
Here we remain  
Ever by your side  
Can you still not see?  
_This rose is yours_  
_Now and forever_  
_Saga_

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first attempts at poetry in a long time but I'm very happy with how this turned out. To me, Saga feels unworthy of love in any form due to his actions but Aphrodite is a stubborn Pisces and trys to get through to him.


End file.
